


All Would Be Well

by CityofAangels



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Dobby - Freeform, Fluff, Harry Potter - Freeform, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Love, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 01:30:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11818383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CityofAangels/pseuds/CityofAangels
Summary: Tony was the one who introduced Bucky to the Harry Potter books...





	All Would Be Well

**Author's Note:**

> I have this… thing I began to write in a plane and finished to write totally jet-lagged and with a brain not fully online.  
> As life kinda sucks these last days with all these awful people, I thought that a bit of fluff, although very badly written, would maybe help some people feel better. Or maybe juste one, but that’s already great.  
> Anyway. There are Harry Potter spoils in there, so if you haven’t read the books or watched the movies, maybe avoid reading this?  
> Take care of yourself :)

Everything began when Bucky, shyly and kinda awkwardly, came to see him in his workshop on a sunny afternoon – well, at least he guessed it was sunny, he hadn’t actually seen the sun in… a while – and asked:

‘You said I could come and see you if I had any question, right?’

Eyebrows raised, Tony shut down the experiment he was currently working on and turned his whole attention to Bucky, looking at him curiously.

‘Sure. What’s up? Problem with the arm?’  
‘Uh, no. The arm’s fine. Great, actually. It’s just that, well, it’s kinda stupid, but I wanted to ask you if maybe… Do you have any book recommendation?’ he finally asked all in a rush, making it near incomprehensible.

With an encouraging smile, Tony clapped a hand on his shoulder.

‘Come on Bucky, you should know I’m not one to judge. Say that again?’  
‘I like reading,’ the supersoldier mumbled. ‘Well, I liked reading, at least. Haven’t had time to open a book for a while. And uh, I know you’ve got tons of them on your StarkPads, and there’s probably a library in here somewhere, but it’s just that I have absolutely no idea of where to begin. And I asked Steve to help me, but we don’t exactly have the same kind of tastes, and I asked Barton but he likes these stupid romantic books and…’  
‘Got it. Say no more, I’m pretty sure I have what you need. Come on, I have it in my room.’  
‘No library in here, then?’  
‘Oh yeah, there’s one – use it whenever you want, by the way, Jarvis’ll be happy to help you if you need it. I think there’s even a bookshop somewhere on the public levels. But what I’m going to show you is special. You’ll see.’

Curious, Bucky followed him to his room, looking around once they arrived. He hadn’t actually set a foot in Tony’s quarters yet, rather staying in the communal area or his own room, but he liked what he saw. Modern designs and different grays with the odd touch of color. He couldn’t help a smile when he entered Tony’s room and saw the huge bed, the dozen of pillows on it, and…  
He took a step closer, frowning and getting a better look at the drawings framed and hung right above the bed. One of them was obviously one of Steve’s, light and dark grays showing Iron Man in the middle of a fight, so realistic it almost felt to Bucky as if he could feel cold metal under his fingers if he were to touch it. The other one was of Dora the Explorer, colors not exactly right where they should be, even if the whole thing looked as if it had been made with love; it was signed in pink in big letters, smaller letters stating ‘thanks for the watch and for everything, Tony!’.

‘This one makes for a crazy midnight story,’ the engineer said softly, looking at the drawing, smile audible in his voice. ‘Remind me to tell you.’  
‘Is it one of these stories where you almost die?’  
‘Uh… Well, yeah. But this particular part is funny, I swear. Here, that’s the book.’

Bucky turned around and looked at the slim, red book Tony was holding in his hands, almost solemnly. The title – Harry Potter and the Philosopher’s Stone – vaguely reminded him of something. He took it carefully and looked at the picture of a young boy with round glasses standing in front of a train. When he opened it, he discovered a carefully crafted signature inside, of what looked to be the author herself.

‘She sold it a few years back to collect money for her charity. It’s one of the first books that were edited, about twenty years back. It’s got a typo somewhere, maybe you’ll see it. I’ve got a cheaper version of it in the library, the American one, but this way you can have, you know… the whole experience, I guess.’  
‘Are you sure, Tony? That looks more like it should be kept in a museum somewhere.’  
‘You’re not totally wrong,’ Tony admitted. ‘But you’ll take care of it. I trust you,’ he added in a soft voice.

A few silent seconds passed, both of them determinedly looking at everything but each other, until Bucky awkwardly cleared his throat.

‘No offense, 'cause I can definitely see that you care about this book, but isn’t it like a… book for children, maybe? I mean, I kinda remember seeing it before, and hearing about it, but was mostly, well, children, who read it.’  
‘Oh, but it is. This one is probably the less adult-y one, but wait till you see the six others and-’  
‘There are seven of them?’  
‘Yeah. Far from enough, sadly,’ he sighed. ‘I tried bribing the author so she’d write more, but it didn’t’t work. Figure. Anyway, let’s make a deal, okay? Trust me on this one book and try to read it. No pressure, take your time, but read it. You don’t like it, no worries, lots of other books to read. But I think you’ll like it. Deal?’  
‘Well, it is pretty short, so I sure can try. Deal. I’ll tell you about it in a few days.’

***

Instead of a few days later, it was actually a few hours later, in the middle of the night, when someone knocked at Tony’s door, making it startle lightly. He closed the book he was currently reading – Stephen King, a classic – and stood up quickly, walking to the door.  
Bucky was waiting on the other side, sheepish smile on his face and book tucked safely under his arm.

‘I asked Jarvis if you were sleeping, but he told me I could come and see you. God, Tony, that was amazing! Are the other six as good as this one?’

Tony grinned at Bucky’s sparkling eyes and opened the door, gesturing for him to come inside; he nodded and gently pushed him forward when the supersoldier hesitated slightly, looking at him.

‘Come on, that’s a conversation that asks for comfortable armchairs and hot chocolate. Sit down, I’ll be back in a sec.’

Slightly flabbergasted, Bucky obeyed and chose one of the two armchairs, sinking into it with a smile; Tony had a talent for choosing comfortable furniture to sit on and read, or watch television for hours. He listened to the reassuring silence for a while, enjoying the simple fact that he was safe, before Tony returned, holding a cup of steaming hot chocolate in each hand and a pack of marshmallows between his teeth. He put everything on the small table and settled on the other armchair, cradling the cup between his hands and looking at Bucky with a crooked smile.

‘To answer your question, yes, the other are as good as this one. I have a slight preference for the third and last one, but that’s just me; everybody has a favorite one. Come on, I need to know more. Who did you like, who did you hate?’  
‘This Snape guy is a prick,’ Bucky mumbled. ‘You know, he makes me think of Howard in his worst days.’

He stood up, worried, when Tony coughed suddenly, something between a laugh and a gasp escaping him, but the engineer hold a hand up reassuringly, taking a few deep breaths.

‘Sorry. You surprised me, that’s all. I actually think the same thing, you know, but I thought you and Steve were… pals with him? I mean, the way he talked about you-’  
‘He helped us, yeah, but I always thought he was a prick, and an arrogant one with that. Anyway,’ he added rather hurriedly when he noticed the way Tony had tensed up, ‘I love Hermione. So smart – she’s kinda like you actually, you know. You trust her with your life and you know you don’t risk a thing.’

Tony blushed beautifully in front of him, taking a sip of chocolate to try and hide it, and Bucky smiled inwardly; he kept talking before Tony could even think of denying it.

‘Ron’s funny, seems like the kinda guy you want to have as a friend. Harry’s great too, of course. And Quidditch! My god, Quidditch. Any way we can play Quidditch with your tech?’  
‘Well, I can tell you a secret if you swear never to repeat it…’  
‘I swear. Come on Tony, out with it. Quidditch?’  
‘My mind tends to, uh, create funny things when I’m not totally, one hundred percent sober,’ he winced. ‘So there might be a Quidditch simulator somewhere in the lab. I’ll have to work on it for a while if you really wanna try it out but, yeah. It’s a thing.’  
‘Oh my god. Tony, you are the best.’

***

The following afternoon – Bucky had finally got back to his room late in the night (or early in the morning) with the promise that Tony would give him the second book if he caught some sleep – Clint almost got killed by the whole Avengers team.  
They were all lounging in the communal room, television playing a movie in the background even if most of them were reading or talking between themselves. Bucky was fully focused on his book – this one was signed specially for Tony, a birthday gift from himself to himself – when he absentmindedly mumbled.

‘God, I love Dobby. So funny.’

The team turned in his direction and Clint’s eyes widened dramatically; he opened and closed his mouth a few times before stating:

‘Oh man, are you in for a surprise.’

After a second of silence, two very loud cracks – not totally unlike the noise an house elf made, actually – resounded, followed by a groan.

‘Aw, Nat, Tony!’

Hands still raised, they both glared at him, joined by all the other members of the team, except for Bucky, who was watching them with confusion.

‘What did he say?’ he asked with an eyebrow raised.  
‘Nothing. Absolutely nothing,’ answered Tony, crossing his arms. ‘Barton, I will remind you that we live in a spoiler-free house. One more remark like this one and you sleep on the roof for a week.’

Casting a quick look outside and seeing the rain falling, Clint nodded easily enough.

‘Sure. Got it. Enjoy your read, Bucky. I’ll be in my bedroom, making no noise and pretending I don’t exist. Bye.’

***

No matter the time of day or night, when Bucky finished one of the books, he came to Tony and they discussed it for hours.  
That was how they discussed the very probable homosexuality or bisexuality of most of the Marauders. And how they both learned that the Marauders were not the only not-straight ones.  
That was how they discussed at length why Dobby was one of the coolest characters of the books – alongside with Neville, who strongly reminded them both of Steve pre-serum, and Luna. And that was the reason behind a Roomba called Dobby who roamed the Tower, always with one (or more) sock behind him.  
That was how they had a heated argument about shitty teachers and bullies… And how Tony finally explained the extent of Howard’s disgust for his son and the psychological scars he left behind.  
That was how Tony found himself with an armful of a sobbing Bucky who moaned about the unfairness of loosing family members and the guilt of dealing with it.  
That was how they talked about PTSD, hot chocolates in hand, sharing soft looks and shy smiles despite the hard topics.  
That was how some of the guilt and nightmares slowly disappeared.

***

Ironically enough, Dobby’s death – cute, funny, brave Dobby – was the reason behind their first kiss. Because what could Tony do with an angry, hurt and teary-eyed Bucky but kiss him?  
It was soft and hesitant, kinda awkward at the beginning, but so good, Bucky’s metal hand fitting perfectly on his back, his flesh hand stroking his hair, his warmth and smile only making it better. So so much better.  
And even if Tony knew that Bucky would probably cry at every death that followed, would probably be as devastated at turning the last page as Tony had been a few years back, he knew.  
He knew that he would be able to make it better by kissing him, by cuddling him, by teasing him. And he knew that in the end…  
All would be well.


End file.
